


Freedom Fly

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, English is not my natural language, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Finally he was free. Finally my bird had broken its cage and was free to fly.





	Freedom Fly

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**Bringing my old fics to the AO3 before I start working on the new ones.**

**Good reading and hope you like it !!!!**

**\----------**

**Fanfic = Freedom Fly**

****

**\----------**

 

Finally he was free. Finally my bird had broken its cage and was free to fly.

 

Fly, fly my freedom.

Come in, if I serve as an address

Let me fly in your height

Clinging to the waist

From the eternal girlfriend

 

For some time Hinata had confided to me that there was a forgotten lady of the world residing on the borders of the fire nation. That her chief skill was mastery over seals and genjutsus, more than she had ever dared to prove whether the myth was real.

But I was not Hinata. Fear was never part of me !

If there was light at the end of the abyss and it was hers I needed, I would jump into its darkness without fear in my heart. And that's what I did... I did because my bird deserved to fly !

 

Fly, like a wild dream

Of those that we dream awake

Fly heart fluttering

Made a giant bird

Against the winds of sin

 

With the help of Hokage we were sent to solve a problem that never existed. In a region that has never known war.

 

**_\- I do not see anything wrong in this area. Tenten, are you sure this is the direction ?_ **

**_\- Yes !_ **

 

I could not tell him the truth. Not to my bird...

For the main characteristic of a genius is that they lose the ability to believe in miracles. To believe in the impossible. Skill I still had and I bet it all !

And there she was. With his old hut. Your garden in the back of the house.

And all built before a majestic cliff in which the only possible sight was a magnificent ocean that seemed to have no end. It was as if the end of any continent rested there.

She started toward us in a smooth, smooth ride. As if time blessed her feet with the calm they did not have in their youth.

 

**_\- Beautiful eyes, my boy._ **

 

And she smiles sincerely bringing a maternal glow in her eyes. As if somehow she already knew why we were there.

More years in a cage can draw from a bird its ability to admire the beauty of the sunrise. And his eyes fell on me. Inquisitors... In a silent request for explanations.

Calmly I lifted my hands toward his bandana trying to remove it. But he stops my gesture by holding my wrists firmly. In the eyes a mixture of fear and doubt that I never thought to see...

 

**_\- Trust me !_ **

 

There was such a request a question. And my bird notices it loosening my wrists and closing my eyes keeping them like this.

 

**_\- Can you take it from him ?_ **

**_\- Of course dear !_ **

 

And he falls to his knees in front of that lady crying all the tears that for so many years were locked in his soul.

 

Fly on sunny mornings

Come in, this illusion is true

 

After the seal was removed, my bird fell asleep for two days in a row. You told me that was normal. That the effort was too great and that the body needed time to regenerate. Soothing words more incapable of softening my anxiety.

Finally the tiredness had conquered me and I fell asleep. I do not know how long I stayed like this. All I know is that I woke up with a gentle caress on my face and the eyes of my bird were all I could see in the darkness of the place.

Gently he held my hands up and led me out of the hut. Both immersed in a comforting silence. Silence that can only be understood by those who for years have sought peace. And when it is finally attained to joy, it has become so great that words are unnecessary.

The interior of the hut was as dark as the outside as neither the moon nor the stars were present. The eyes of my bird were the only thing I could see amid the darkness and still trusting in them was all I had left. Soon we stopped walking and he stood behind me. His hands rested gently on my shoulders.

 

**_\- Neji..._ **

**_\- Psiu. Look ahead !_ **

 

And I did it without questioning why, and I was presented by my bird with the most beautiful sunrise. Totally intoxicated with the sense of freedom that this moment is capable of promoting.

As if together with the sun. Born the moment that new day was born. I felt all my strength, dreams and hopes reborn.

Gently my bird wraps around my waist pulling me close to him. His quickened breath reverberating in my back. And his chin rested gently on my shoulder.

Finally he was free. Finally my bird had broken its cage and was free to fly.

 

Fly in the crack of my scream

I want to be your infinite

In this dimensionless blue

Fly...

 

**_\- Fly with me, Tenten. Fly with me !_ **

 

**\----------**

**End**

**\----------**

**Fanfic gift for the "cherryblosson" of Nyah.**

**I do not know about you, but when Neji said that when he was four he was turned into a "bird in the cage" I cried.**

**The underlined parts are from the song "Voa Liberdade" by the Brazilian singer "Jessé".**


End file.
